Damara Megido
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Openbound= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Derse= - God Tier= }} - Dead ▾= - Ghost= }} }} |imagewidth = 125 |caption = 私はあなたの歯の間に私の乳首を感じるようにしたい |title = Witch of Time |age = Possibly 9 solar sweeps/19 earth years (Spent Beforan 3 solar sweeps, 6 1/2 earth years, in the session before dying) |screenname = non-canon: aberrantAssassin |modus = Ouija |rave = none |specibus = Needlekind |style = Speaks entirely in (poor) Japanese, called an "East Beforan accent." Ends every clause with a period. Is generally sexually explicit or aggressively suggestive in her statements. Takes advantage of other's inability to understand her. WHEN TALK TO HUMAN. USE ALL CAPS. BAD ENGLISH. VERY SWEET PERSON. |planet = Land of Quartz and Melody |likes = sexual innuedos |hates = |music = The Lost Child ♫ Rust Servant ♫ Rust Maid ♫ Havoc ♫ |relations = The Handmaid - Post-scratch self Aradia Megido - Dancestor Rufioh Nitram - Matesprit (ex) Meenah Peixes - Archrival }} Biography Before their Sgrub session, Damara was a member of the Lost Weeaboos, a guild of tree-dwelling troll otakus living in secrecy in the forest. It was here which she met Rufioh Nitram, and the two eventually entered a flushed relationship, one which ended bitterly for Damara when Rufioh ended up cheating on her with Horuss Zahhak. Despite being deeply wounded by this, it wasn't until Sgrub that she performed an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the deep end. Damara was the Time player of the A1 session, and so her planet in the Medium (which bears a strong resemblance to Aradia's Land of Quartz and Melody) housed the session's scratch construct, the Cardinal Movement. In her efforts to rile up the team, Meenah Peixes took to harassing Damara, particularly on the subject of her former relationship with Rufioh, which ultimately caused Damara to snap. Useful Trivia: ◾Damara's Japanese speech is intentionally shitty and intended to be clearly evident as such to those who speak the language; it was generated by writing her dialogue in English, then running it through Google Translate. As Hussie puts it, So you aren't really authentic troll Japanese, you're fake troll Japanese. During the game, a link is provided to a separate page providing a transcript of Damara's dialogueMspa icon, intended to allow people to run it through Google Translate to see what she is saying. Link to dialogue: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Damara_Megido/Translation Link to Google translate: https://translate.google.com/#ja/en/ ◾Her title, as the Witch of Time, is part of a progression concerning pre- and post-scratch Class changes between Dancestors. The pre-scratch trolls included the titles Witch of Time, Maid of Space, Sylph of Light, and Thief of Life, while the post-scratch session included the Maid of Time, Sylph of Space, Thief of Light, and Witch of Life. ◾Damara killing Meenah draws a parallel to Aradia killing Vriska. In both cases, each was bullied in some way by the other person and became violent after starting the game. Both murders allowed the killed person to ascend to god tier. ◾Both victims were Thieves, and both murderers were Megidos and consequently heroes of Time. ◾In Ministrife, Damara and Rufioh are seen dressed up as a couple from the anime/manga Sailor Moon. This references that they were part of the "lost weeaboos" and their past relationship. Outfits